


You keep me warm

by gilleboll



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Taking a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: A chilly winter morning in princess Zelda’s quarters.





	You keep me warm

Winter was creeping toward Hyrule, frost was coating the grassy fields, breath was turning into fog and the floors of Hyrule Castle were becoming cold to the touch. Thick blankets had been laid out on the beds and no one who wanted to avoid catching a cold was seen without their thickest pair of socks on. Princess Zelda, contrary to popular belief, actually quite enjoyed the winter. She thought the pale colours the season brought as well as the way the snow glimmered in the sun was quite beautiful. Plus, the cold brought along more opportunities for scientific study. Today though, she did not feel much affection for the cold weather. She awoke in the early hours of the morning feeling absolutely frozen. The sun was barely shining in through the frosty window. Her frigid toes curled as she stretched before sitting up. She saw her sleepy face in the mirror of her vanity table and she nearly felt she had to laugh. Her nose was quite bright red, which clashed in a ridiculous manner with her vivid green eyes, and her ruffled hair really completed the image. A shiver shook the princess’s body and she wrapped her duvet more closely around her. She sighed. As much as she didn’t want to leave her comfortable bed, she had to face the music, as it were.

 

Zelda reached for her thickest pair of woolen socks to slip them onto her feet before stepping onto the chilled floor. Her legs, which were not covered by her chemise were quickly becoming covered in goose bumps. She shivered once more as she stepped toward her wardrobe. Her hands wandered over the shelves in the search for her warm pair of trousers when she heard the door to her room creak open. The princess hurriedly took cover behind her wardrobe door, the fact that her legs were bare was suddenly very intrusive in her mind.

”Hello?” she called out from behind her little hiding spot.

”You awake?” The voice of Link, her appointed knight (and since a few weeks back, something more that just that) could be heard from the door. The princess peeked out to look at him. He looked just about as cold as she felt, his nose was red, and so were the tips of his long ears.

”What are you doing here?” she asked quizzically. Link put on one of his very rare but captivating smile that radiated warmth.

”Thought that maybe I could get some warmth.” Was Zelda imagining things or was there a blush spreading across Link’s cheeks when he spoke? There was something akin to butterflies in Zelda’s stomach, and the fluttering sensation only grew more intense the more she looked at him. The young man certainly had a profound effect on her.

 

She felt a smile creeping across her own face as she beckoned him further into the room.

”Consider it your lucky day,” she said, her voice ringing with amusement. He obeyed and Zelda stepped out into the room to meet him. She could see how his bright blue eyes darted down to her legs before darting back up to meet hers. This time, it was Zelda’s turn to blush.

”I did not have time to get dressed,” she mumbled apologetically, feeling a little self-conscious. Link took another step towards the princess and gently placed his hands on her waist. He pulled her close enough for their noses to touch.

”I don’t mind,” he murmured. Zelda carefully put her arms around Link’s neck and closed the space between them, kissing him softly. She felt his hands move from her waist so that he could close his arms around her. Their lips were starting to move more urgently and Zelda’s heart was beating faster. Her fingers ran through his long hair and his fingers closed around some of the white cloth of the princess’s chemise. Their breathing turned progressively more heavy and they were starting to take a few stumbling steps towards the still unmade bed, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

 

Link and the princess separated immediately, eyes wide.

”J-just a second,” Zelda called over her shoulder toward the door. She turned back to Link and ushered him into the wardrobe. He stumbled a little over the threshold but he managed to catch himself. Zelda stifled a chuckle before she pressed a finger to her lips and closing the wardrobe door. Once she was sure Link couldn’t be seen, she padded across the room to open the door. To very few people’s surprise, the person who had knocked was princess Zelda’s handmaiden.

”Good morning, miss,” she said with a gentle smile.

”Good morning,” the princess replied with a similar smile.

”I’m here to draw you a bath.” Zelda felt her smile widen. The thought of a warm bath in this temperature was quite literally one of the best things she could imagine.

”Yes, that would be lovely, thank you,” she said, stepping aside to let the handmaiden in.

 

* * *

 

Once the bathtub was filled with hot water and the Hylian princess had made sure that no one else would enter her room by locking the door, she finally opened the wardrobe to let her guest out. She grabbed his hands and pulled him out onto the floor towards her. Once he was within reach, she gave him a swift kiss on the lips and smiled.

”This really must be your lucky day,” she mumbled into his lips, still smiling.

”Must be,” he replied and punctuated his statement with yet another kiss. ”I really thought she would notice me.”

”But she didn’t. Which means...” she replied, her voice trailing off as she led Link toward the bathtub. She ran the hand through the water to feel if the temperature was good. When she was satisfied, she looked at Link over her shoulder. He looked at her with a curious-looking frown that the princess found excruciatingly endearing. She turned to properly face him.

”What?” she laughed.

”Are you sure I should stay?”

”You wouldn’t still be in here if I wasn’t,” she said. The corner of Link’s mouth turned upwards, and Zelda started unbuckling his belt.

”I’ve got it,” he said reassuringly. The princess nodded and stepped back and started taking her socks off.

 

Soon, the two of them were undressed and looking a little sheepish. Link gingerly took Zelda’s hands and made an effort to find her gaze. She finally met his eyes, cheeks burning. Not that she considered herself a prude, but it really was an odd feeling to stand in front of someone else without any clothing.

”You’re beautiful,” he said softly. ”But it’s very cold in here. I say we get in the water.” Zelda nodded and let herself be led into the comfortably warm water. The heat radiated through her body as she sat down in the tub. Link sighed contentedly as he did the same. For a minute or so, they sat opposite each other, an oddly uncomfortable silence filling the room. Suddently, Link burst out laughing. Zelda was so confused by this that she, too, started laughing.

”What?” she asked.

”This is weird,” he responded, still laughing. ”Come here.” He pulled her gently over to his side of the bathtub and put a strong arm around her. This new positioning made Zelda feel less awkward, and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Their legs were entangled under the hot water’s surface and things could not possibly be better on this morning.

”I wish we could stay like this all day,” she said.

”Mmh,” he sighed.

Things were good. If only they could stay this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! thanks for enabling my indulgence in using the cold weather as an excuse to write lovey-dovey stuff. i hope you liked it!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated as always :) <3


End file.
